Somewhere I belong
by AirmidM
Summary: AU. Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini have been best friends since childhood. This is the story of how they deal with events in canon and how their relationship grows and changes once war truly begins. Will be Ginny/Draco/Blaise and all variations thereof eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**You had me at hello (You had me at hello- A Day to Remember)**

Ginny Weasley was not a happy person at the moment. Not that the World Cup had been a bore, it was just that she had wanted to go with her best mate, not her brothers and Harry. Slipping through the orchard, she hopped the fence that was the border between The Burrow and Valhalla, the Zabini estate. If anyone could get her out of her foul mood, it was Blaise. In fact, she thought with a shrug as she set across the grounds, it had been that way since she was about five and had stumbled across Blaise and his mum, Marguerite, who had been walking at the edge of their wards. She hadn't been frightened; Ginny remembered that much, she had been more intrigued. Marguerite had scooped her up and taken Blaise's hand as she cut through the orchard and walked right up to The Burrow. Ginny and Blaise had been sent in the other room and to this day neither of them knew what had been said, only that from that day on Ginny had free run of Valhalla. Blaise had been quiet, more apt to sit back and watch her create mayhem for the first few years.

She hopped a low stone wall and grinned. She had spent quite a bit of time with them and it had taken maybe two years for her to get Blaise to join in on the mayhem. Marguerite just laughed at their antics. There had been the one time in Mykonos, Greece (okay just a few weeks back) that Marguerite had paid off a few officials to keep them out of trouble with Greek Ministry, but she stood by her story that it hadn't been her fault at all. Really, the Greek wizard should have known better than to try and flirt with her after Blaise had warned him off twice already.

She ran the last bit of the way, unable to resist any longer. Her mum had just sighed when Ginny had slipped out of the house, knowing where she was going and though she really didn't like it; her hands had been tied by her agreement years ago. Ginny never had complained since it meant that parts of her summers were spent in whatever locale she and Blaise picked from the globe. She remembered being livid with Ron just before the start of her first year when he had made a comment about her talking about Harry all summer long. She hadn't been there more than three days total before Harry arrived, but Ron hated Blaise and tried his best to get her interested in her fellow Gryffindors; Harry most especially.

Crinkling her nose at the memory, she stopped and crouched down to pet Hera, her wolfhound. She knew that Blaise and Zeus, his wolfhound, wouldn't be far behind. She felt her foul mood fall away completely when she heard that low drawl, "So, you've snuck out, have you? I suppose running here is better than that threat you made when you were eight about joining a Muggle circus."

Zeus nearly bowled her over and Ginny laughed loudly. Petting both dogs, she stayed where she was, looking up at Blaise with a wicked grin. "I stand by the assessment that a circus would be far less chaotic than The Burrow."

Snickering, Blaise reached down, shooing the dogs so he could pull her to her feet. He turned serious. "You weren't harmed in that idiocy were you?"

Ginny chuckled. "No, though the twins and I have Malfoy to thank for getting out of there quickly."

His brows shot up as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I think you should explain. Zeus, Hera, inside."

The dogs raced back through the open doors and out of sight. Ginny just sighed. "We ducked into the woods and he directed us away, though it was in his usual lord to pleb way."

"We both know you'll hex him the moment you can," Blaise replied wryly. "Which will it be this time?"

She pretended to ponder the question. He'd taught her the Bat-Bogey hex last year and Draco Malfoy had become her most favourite target over the year. But, he was learning to anticipate her so that meant she needed something new. "I'll find something."

Marguerite joined them, looking Ginny over before hugging her tightly, all but shooing Blaise aside. "We should have insisted that you sit with us, darling."

"I'm fine, not a scratch on me to be honest. I am, however, grateful to be here, The Burrow is more a madhouse than usual."

Marguerite sighed and kissed her cheek. "I will owl Molly and tell her that you're to stay here this week. Perhaps we can take a day or two away, if you two want to."

Blaise grinned. "We aren't going to say no. What do you have in mind?"

Marguerite let loose of her and smiled smugly. "Why don't we let that be a surprise? You two go and do whatever it is you do when I'm not there to stop you."

Ginny just laughed when Blaise tossed her over his shoulder. "We'll be in the library, looking for new hexes."

"Oh? Please tell me you don't have someone specific in mind?"

Ginny pushed up, grinning cheekily. "Oh, no worries, I won't tell you a thing."

Marguerite laughed and waved them off, knowing all too well the futility of stopping them. Then again, Ginny mused, it was more than likely that Marguerite would wander in soon; dropping books in their laps with far more potent and nasty hexes than they would otherwise find in the library.

-ii—

The week flew by, with a side trip to an exclusive shop where Marguerite had insisted on new formal wear for both of them. Blaise has said right off that he wanted them to attend together, grumbling all the while about handsy blokes. She'd laughingly agreed. The Triwizard Tournament and a Yule Ball were the big secret Percy had been muttering about. The first thing she and Marguerite had done was secure a promise from Blaise that he wouldn't even consider entering. They knew he couldn't last against their pouts for long and he hadn't. But, it was time for her to go back to The Burrow so she could travel with her family tomorrow to the platform. She didn't want to, but had been outvoted.

Hugging Blaise, she jumped off the fence into the orchard. "I'll see you on the train tomorrow."

"Hey," Blaise said, shooting her a small smile, "no hexing them, we'll find you someone to take your ire out on once the train leaves the station, all right?"

"I can think of someone," she said teasingly, not wanting to leave just yet. Chaos reigned at home and she really preferred to be creating the chaos, not dealing with it.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Did you think about his actions at the World Cup might have been his way of calling for a cease fire?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, right, he enjoys our little verbal sparring matches as much as I do and you know it."

Laughing, he waved her off. "Go now, lovely, just don't lose your temper and I'll have a compartment for us by the time you get there."

She blew him a playful kiss and darted off into the orchard wondering if Ron knew just how many times Blaise's calm reassurances had saved his arse. She loved her family, truly she did. They were just wearing most days. With a tired sigh, she hurried over and pushed open the door of the kitchen, bracing for the madness.

-ii—

Blaise sighed, pushing through the crowd that had formed. He had been heading to the library to meet Ginny and heard the row. He stood with Ginny as her brother, Potter, and Granger faced off with Draco. Shaking his head, he slipped his arm about Ginny's waist, just as a precaution. She scowled up out at him and muttered, "I wouldn't step in."

He was horrified to see Professor Moody hit Draco with some sort of transfiguration spell. Ginny shuddered, turning to bury her face in his robes. Blaise didn't blame her. It was one thing to step in and stop them; it was another to use something like that as punishment. He wasn't too terribly surprised to find himself pulled along in her wake as she followed Draco. Ginny was, much like he knew Molly Weasley to be, a compassionate person. He'd seen Draco limping and cradling his arm just as well as she had. Blaise just sighed, thanking his mum for teaching them both mild healing charms since it looked as if they were about to be very useful.

They found Draco slumped over against a wall in the dungeons.

Ginny crouched down next to the weary blond. "Malfoy, let me help."

"What, no witty comments or teasing this time?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Do stop, Draco, or she'll heal you and then hex you for being a prat."

Ginny snickered. "Look, let me heal you and then we can go back to the usual snark and insults, all right?"

Draco winced. "So long as you swear not to go telling everyone about it."

She took his arm and healed it quickly. "Dear gods, it's like you don't know me at all, Malfoy, I'm disappointed in you."

Blaise was shocked that Draco had nothing to say to that. Perhaps he was growing up a bit. That or he was in shock from his injuries. Leaning on the wall, Blaise kept watch while Ginny finished healing Draco. He reached down and helped her get Draco to his feet. "Go and rest, I'll make excuses for you."

The blond simply started at them as if he was trying to puzzle out just what they were on about. Blaise wasn't about to explain though. It was too much fun to watch the haughty prat this way. His gaze slid to Ginny and he sighed. The look on her face told him that she too was enjoying Draco's confusion. With another sigh, Blaise braced for whatever it was she had planned.

-ii—

Ginny snickered, sliding through the crowds and settling in next to Blaise at the Slytherin table. She was about to have fun with the arrival of the foreign students. The blond across the table just glared at her. "Oh what? You aren't going to insist we have a spat about me sitting here are you?"

Goyle chuckled, passing down a goblet, but was wise enough to not get involved. Ginny knew that the Slytherins only treated her decently because Blaise had threatened them all with something wretched, though he never had said what exactly it was and his housemates weren't dim enough to share with her.

"No," Malfoy drawled, "Though if your brothers catch sight of you, they just might make a scene."

Batting her eyelashes, she laid her head on Blaise's shoulder. "They wouldn't dare and you know it."

"Yes," Blaise said wryly, "After you hit Ronald with that new hex of yours they seem to have backed off."

She grinned, preening a bit, before getting distracted by the arriving students. "Ohh, I am definitely visiting your common room more often."

"Ginny," Blaise hissed, "No ogling."

She sat up, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't go ruining my fun, Blaise, I may have a fit right here. I haven't said a word about that Ravenclaw you've been snogging in every alcove, have I?"

He sighed and Ginny knew she had won. She turned her attention to the very fit boys from Durmstrang, tipping her head and barely biting back an appreciative moan. They really were a fit group and she wasn't some prude.

Hestia Carrow leaned over Blaise, not once taking her eyes off one of the Beaubatons boys. "You take the Durmstrang ones; leave the Beaubatons boys to Flora and me, deal?"

"Ladies, do stop."

Oops, Blaise sounded petulant, something that was rarely seen, but when it was he could be twice as bad as Malfoy was with his moods.

Ginny tipped her head back and leaned in to whisper, "I'll share the Durmstrang boys with you, if that will make you happier."

He snickered, a little half smile forming. "Just pay attention to something other than boys, please."

Pouting, she nodded. He didn't say how long to not pay attention to the boys after all, she could resume her ogling after she ate. She didn't miss the questioning look Malfoy was giving them, but she just poked her tongue out at him and went back to her meal.

-ii—

Shaking her head, she tossed the stupid badge at Malfoy. "What are you, a five year old? I'm not wearing one of those and Blaise won't either."

Malfoy shook his head, smirking. "We all know you have Zabini wrapped around your little finger, no need to remind us. Just take the badge and use it to wind up your oaf of a brother."

She rolled her eyes. "He's not too happy with Potter just now either. In fact, he might take one of those at this point."

Malfoy's smirk widened. "Really? So the rumours are true then, Potter's loyal lapdog has turned tail and run?"

Ginny pulled her wand. "That is over the line, Malfoy. Run off now and go start a row with someone you can best at a duel."

"You really are a mouthy bint," he said, turning on his heel and walking away. Goyle and Crabbe shot her wary looks before hurrying to follow.

She rolled her eyes muttering about boys being morons as she searched out Blaise. He'd dumped the Ravenclaw a week or so back and hadn't, at least to her knowledge, picked another snogging partner. She was pleased about that since it meant she got him all to herself. She found him hidden away in one of the smaller courtyards they had discovered her second year. It was where both of them went to have a bit of peace and quiet. "Hey," she said softly.

Blaise looked up with a smile. "I see you ducked Malfoy and those silly badges."

She dropped her bag at his feet and sat next to him. "No, I didn't and no I also didn't hex him. He called me a mouthy bint so I get some sort of prize for holding my temper."

He kissed her cheek and winked. "If you've not got one of those Durmstrang idiots trailing after you, we can go to Honeydukes next week. Deal?"

"That was sneaky and underhanded, Marguerite will be so proud."

He laughed, tucking her up close to his side and setting aside his book. "I have to keep you out of trouble or she'll skin me, lovely. Are you over all those prats from Durmstrang yet?"

She sneered at him, though it was more playful than anything. "No, not yet. The one was really good at snogging though."

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "Which one was it so I can hex him?"

Laughing, she picked up her bag and kissed his cheek. "Not telling, the poor bloke doesn't need you harassing him. I'm off; see you later in the library?"

He was scowling, but shrugged. "Why not just come down to the house, so long as you keep your hands off the blokes?"

"Fine," she muttered. "But, the next time I catch you snogging someone, I'm going to pay you back tenfold."

She didn't wait for his reaction. Once she was back in the castle, she caught sight of Hermione's enormous teeth and laughed so hard she was forced to lean on the wall or risk falling over. Malfoy stalked by, looking pleased. "You do that?" she asked, finally calm enough to speak, nodding her head towards Hermione.

He smirked. "In a way, yes. Too bad she won't stay like that, eh?"

She just shrugged, not giving him any ammunition. Pushing off the wall, she headed off towards her class, not wanting to be late. It was always amusing dealing with Slytherins, Ginny could admit that much.

-ii—

"Come on," Blaise said impatiently.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she pulled on her hat. "All right, I'm going. I think you are hoping that Harry gets mauled by what Charlie showed us."

He grinned, hauling her out of the castle. She pulled out one of the many treats she'd talked him into at Honeydukes, enjoying her chocolate as they made their way out and got comfortable in the stands.

Goyle turned from his seat two rows below them. "You want in on the bets?"

Ginny shook her head. She knew the Ravenclaws and Slytherins had betting pools going in regard to the tasks, but she'd not placed any bets yet. "Why bother? We all know something will happen and Harry will win, isn't that the way it always goes?"

He rolled his eyes, but nodded. "True, but the Hufflepuffs are a loyal lot."

She laughed, turning at the announcement that the task was starting. Honestly, she was more interested in seeing the dragons again than she was in the actual task. Idly, she wondered if Marguerite could be talked into taking them to visit Charlie next summer.

-ii—

She should have known that it wouldn't take Ron long to track her down after the Yule Ball had been formally announced. Really, if she thought Snape and McGonagall would allow it, she would take one of the spare beds in Slytherin just to get away from his overprotective brother routine.

"You'll not be going."

She laughed. "Oh yes I will, Ronald."

His face was turning an odd shade of red. "You will not! I'll not have it! Besides, who would ask you?"

She hexed him and stormed out of the tower. She must have looked as angry as she felt because most of the students scattered out of her way without prompting. By the time she made it to her destination, she was angry enough to hex the first person that even looked at her in a way that she didn't like. Luckily, Malfoy was exiting the house and she swept past. She didn't even look at him as she pushed him out of her way.

"What is wrong with you?" he snarled.

She whirled around, pulling her wand. "You don't want to do that, Malfoy."

The blond just shook his head. "How Zabini puts up with you is still a mystery."

She made a noise somewhere between a hiss and an outraged scream, the hex on the tip of her tongue as her wand was nimbly taken and Blaise stepped between them.

"What the seven hells did you do?" Blaise demanded, glaring at the blond.

"Me? It was her! She all but threw me into the wall!"

"Sure," Blaise said, tucking her up against his side, looking quite the picture of disbelief. "It's usually you that starts things, _Draco_."

"Not this time."

Ginny was still seething, reaching for her wand, which Blaise tucked away. "Let me hex him. It's a good hex; I just hit Ronald the Idiot with it so I know you'll enjoy it, Blaise."

"I won't," Malfoy said indignantly.

"Apologize," Blaise said, sounding far too patient to not be at the end of his temper.

"I will not," Ginny and Malfoy chorused, glaring at one another.

"Draco," Blaise ground out.

"Fine, I'm sorry you are in a foul mood, Ginevra. Shall I hex that oaf of a brother of yours to make it all better?"

She leaned on Blaise, still glaring. "As if you don't do that at every turn anyway, besides you _were_ being a rude little bastard again."

Malfoy looked proud of himself as he shrugged. "I'll be off then; I've a prat to hex."

"You know," Blaise said lightly, leading her over to the sofa in the corner, "I do believe you're growing on him. Now, tell me what Ronald said that has you so upset, darling."

So she did.

-ii—

Ginny tried not to laugh as poor Neville stuttered through asking her to the ball. "I'd love to, but I have a rather overprotective…and vindictive friend who already asked."

Neville brightened a bit at that. "Oh, I know you do. But, if you say you're going with me than Ron can't have another of his raging fits in the common room."

Smiling slyly, she tucked her arm in Neville's and led him out of the house and down to the library. Her brows shot up at the sight of Blaise and Theo Nott having a whispered conversation, knowing it could lead to nothing good. "Gentlemen."

"Ginny, Longbottom." Blaise smiled, motioning for Neville to sit and tugged her down into the chair next to his.

"Ginevra," Theo said softly, inclining his head before turning to Neville. "What has you braving the mean, nasty snakes, Longbottom?"

"Be nice," Ginny said firmly. "Neville here asked me to the ball and pointed out that we can stave off a Ronald Rant if I say I'm going with him."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "That does fit rather nicely with what Theo and I were planning."

"Plotting," she interjected dryly. "Why not call it what it surely is. How bad is it?"

Blaise gave her a look that was as close to innocent as he could manage. "You can arrive with Longbottom here, who will be keeping his hands to himself." Neville whimpered and Blaise grinned. "Then, you will have many dancing partners. We're going to make it clear to that oaf that while we loathe him, we certainly don't loathe you."

She didn't bother to protest. It looked like the Yule Ball was going to be even more eventful than she had thought it would be. Not that she minded, not when Blaise had instigated a bit of mayhem without her having to push him into it. Perhaps Ron had his uses after all.


	2. This is who I really am

**Chapter 2**

**This is who I really am (The Kill – Bury Me- 30STM)**

Ginny turned so she could make sure her robes were sitting properly and grinned fiercely. Ron was about to learn just why Fred and George had declared years ago that they didn't rightly care who her best mate was. It had almost been funny when he had demanded that she go with Harry, who hadn't been able to find a date. She also knew that some of the Slytherin girls had sent the Patil twins condolence gifts for having to escort Ron and Harry.

Smoothing down the robes, she stepped into her shoes. Luckily, this wasn't her first formal event having gone to one over the summer with Blaise and Marguerite. Poor Neville was nervous, whispering to her earlier that he dearly hoped that her Slytherin friends had meant it when they had promised to watch his back. She had assured him that they would before excusing herself to get ready.

Taking one last look at the mirror, she hurried out and down to where Neville was waiting on her. Smiling brightly, she slid her arm into his. "Don't you look handsome, Neville. I would be willing to bet that you might just be overrun with girls tonight."

He laughed nervously. "Why don't we get you down there where there are Slytherins to look after you…us?"

Giggling, she allowed him to lead her down to the Great Hall. She didn't miss the group of Slytherins, though she was surprised to see Malfoy and Parkinson amongst them. "Well, well, did Blaise bribe you two?"

Parkinson crinkled her nose. "No, we felt that your brother needed a lesson, Ginevra."

"Really…Pansy? All right then."

Hestia dragged over Goyle. "I get a dance with you."

Ginny laughed. "Why do I get the feeling that the entire school is about to get a lesson?"

Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled smugly. "Because, lovely, they are."

She tipped her head back and laughed, utterly delighted with the idea.

-ii—

Hours later, Ginny leaned on Blaise, thankful for a slow song. Ron had been glaring most of the night, but wasn't brave enough to confront her. "You know, I thought McGonagall was going to fall over in a swoon when Hestia and I were dancing."

He chuckled. "Good, then the message has been received. Are you having fun?"

"I do believe I'll cut in now."

She turned her head, staring at Malfoy for a moment before speaking. Just what was he up to this time? "Really? Did Pansy bribe you?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No, she did not. You aren't scared, are you, Ginevra?"

She stood a bit straighter, her eyes narrowing. "Of you? Never."

"Good. Hand over your dance partner, Blaise. I overheard Hestia and Flora plotting to dance with you…at the same time."

Blaise grinned evilly, setting her hand in Malfoy's. "Behave, even if I have my hands full of those lovely women, I can still hex you."

Ginny was pulled into Malfoy's arms a moment later and he was smiling. "I won't bite," he said drolly.

"Then neither will I," she quipped playfully, liking this more relaxed Malfoy a bit more than she probably should. Mentally kicking herself, Ginny pushed that idea aside.

He snickered, tipping his head over to the left. "Look at Snape's face," he murmured, spinning her so she could see.

"Oh dear gods, he may hex them all," she said with a grin. Snape was watching what Blaise, Hestia, and Flora were doing with a look of outrage on his face. It wasn't exactly _dancing_ but at least they were attempting. Shaking her head, she tried a woebegone tone. "I'll not find him without those two attached for months now, if I know Blaise."

The music sped up and she found herself being twirled with an ease that spoke of Malfoy's talents on the dance floor. Surprisingly, no one cut in during the next four songs and the formal part of the evening was ended not long after. Malfoy led her back over to where their group had secured a good location for the Weird Sisters concert. She looked over to see Neville and Pansy chatting animatedly and blinked in shock. "Malfoy, I do believe your girlfriend is flirting with Neville."

He leant forward to look at them and shrugged. "Good on him and she isn't my girlfriend, just so we're clear."

Blaise moved closer to them, one arm around Flora and the other Hestia. "Ronald is on his way over."

She sighed, bracing for whatever he was going to say or do. Much to her surprise, Goyle and Crabbe moved in front of her, looking very much like Blaise when he was being overprotective.

"Let me past, you idiots," Ron spat angrily. "I want to talk to my sister."

"Too bad," Goyle said, his voice low and dangerous. "She is having a good time and doesn't need you mucking that up."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, get over here right this minute!"

"I will not." She was grateful the band was still setting up so they weren't yelling, but on the other hand, it meant that the students around them were avidly listening in. Damn him and his need to cause a scene.

"You heard her, Weasley," Malfoy drawled, stepping up with Crabbe and Goyle. "Shove off."

"Did your boyfriend ditch you?" Pansy interjected sweetly, Neville's hand at her waist protectively. "Poor you, none of us will be taking his place."

"Disgusting thought that," Ron snarled, "Besides, you lot are too busy putting your hands all over my baby sister!"

"Show some respect."

Oh joy, Blaise was angry. This was not going to end well. She slid over, laying a hand on his wand arm, whispering, "He isn't worth it. He's just upset that his date and his best mates ditched him."

"Which shows he made a poor choice in friends," Blaise grumbled. "You stay with us tonight; no protests will be heard, lovely."

"Fine," she murmured, "Just end this without duelling."

He kissed her brow, muttering, "Ruin my fun," before striding forward to stand with the other three. "Go away, Weasley. We're not about to have our evening cut short because you fail to realise that your sister is free to choose her friends… and dancing partners without getting your approval."

Ron seemed to understand that the ever growing crowd was not there to back him up and slunk away a few minutes later, glaring over his shoulder a few times before sitting with Harry.

Ginny simply leaned back against Blaise's chest. "Well, who is sharing their room then?"

-ii—

Blaise watched as Ginny whispered with Hestia and Flora with a wry smile, turning to the blond seated on his right. "Should we be afraid?"

Draco shrugged, looking up from his essay. "If anyone should be worried, it would be _you_."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "At least she actually uses your name now."

Draco shrugged again. "Not that it means much; just that she is a bit more polite in her hexing."

"You do have the ability to set her off like no one else does," Blaise conceded. "You could try being pleasant, you know. No one is going to take your nasty little wanker card if you are."

They were interrupted by Ginny, who looked far too pleased with herself for it to be anything good. "I won't be available for the Hogsmeade trip."

He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "Whatever do you mean?"

Ginny smiled smugly. "Michael Corner asked me and I said sure why not. It means you get to snog Hestia and Flora to your little hearts content."

"Michael Corner?" Draco exclaimed, shaking his head. "What in the seven hells was that little bastard thinking?"

Blaise knew at that moment that Draco had said the exact wrong thing. Wincing, he considered ducking under the table rather than risk her wrath. It wasn't that he liked the idea any more than Draco did, though he would be thinking about Draco's motivations later. He was just smart enough to not push Ginny. He knew that any chance of them talking her out of the date was gone now.

She gave them one last vindictive look before storming out.

Blaise buried his face in his hands and wondered if hexing Draco would make him feel any better.

-ii-

Blaise knew as January slid into February, that his best friend was more than a bit irritated with him. She was spending most of her free time either with Corner or Hestia and Flora, who had refused to snog him after the row in the common room over Ginny's date with Corner. It was making him an irritable bastard and he knew it, he just wasn't certain how to fix it. Even his mum was on her side, her last letter telling him that he was being foolish and to apologize to Ginny before their friendship was too damaged. That was why he found himself waiting for her after dinner just days before the second task.

"Ginny?"

She turned from where she was talking to Hestia, Flora, and Pansy, one brow lifting as if to say 'what the seven hells do you want'. "I've studying to do."

"It will only take a moment."

She shrugged, waving the girls off before joining him. "Are you still being a prat?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I am sorry you know." _I miss you._ "Forgive me?"

Ginny sighed heavily, pushing her hair over her shoulder and out of her face. "You were being a hypocrite, you realise."

"I won't say another word," _no matter how much I want to_, "about your choice in boyfriends, all right?"

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Good! Do you know how difficult it has been not talking to you?"

He hugged her back, grinning fiercely when he saw Corner watching them, his jealousy clear. It just made Blaise happier. He wasn't about to let loose of Ginny now that she had forgiven him. Swinging her around, he set her on her feet, but kept her close. "I may pout if you don't agree to study with me tonight."

She laughed. "Now, how did I know you'd say that? Rest assured, Pansy took my knapsack down for me already."

"Good," he said, sounding quite pleased even to his own ears. With one last smirk for Corner, he led her down to the common room.

"Does this mean we're not all at risk for hexing?" Theo said once he caught sight of them. He was sprawled out in what had become 'their' corner of the common room.

"From me? Sure," Ginny said innocently.

"Blaise?" Theo asked warily.

He shrugged. "Most likely, but I make no promises."

Ginny turned on him, glaring her most dangerous glare. "Blaise! You haven't been hexing everyone have you?"

He tugged her down on the sofa, shrugging and not bothering to deny it. "I was irritated and there are only so many Hufflepuffs."

She curled up next to him, taking her knapsack from Pansy with a thankful smile and Blaise knew at that moment that he wasn't ever going to upset her too badly again.

-ii—

Ginny hadn't realised how quickly time had passed until someone mentioned that the third task was in three days. She had booted Michael when he'd dared question what she and Blaise 'got up to'. Well, she'd hexed him first, but it had been almost mild in comparison to what she had wanted to do. Hogsmeade had been fun with Blaise catering to her every whim and even Draco had made what passed for an apology the middle of April. Personally, she thought that Blaise had cornered him, likely with Greg and Vince, and convinced him to make things right.

She liked her life as it was, even if she was tired of stumbling across Pansy and Neville snogging. Most of the Gryffindors had no clue about them dating and the Slytherins had shrugged and some had explained with 'at least he's a pureblood'. Ginny shrugged comments like that off, knowing that there was nothing else she could do. Anyway, she was far too used to it after hearing Blaise say it for years.

She looked up from her Potions essay to search the room. Theo was by far the best at Potions and she wanted him to look over her essay. Her jaw dropped when she spotted just what he was up to. Yeah, she was not about to interrupt his little snogging session with Malfoy. In fact, she propped her head in her hand in such a way that she could watch without anyone knowing that she was doing anything more than studying her essay.

Blaise sat down, smirking. "So, enjoying the show are you?"

She swatted his arm. "I am working on my potions essay. You're the voyeur."

He snickered, leaning in to whisper, "I do believe this just proves that you are as well, lovely. It is definitely never boring here, is it?"

Scowling and irritated that he had caught her, she picked her quill back up and tried very hard to concentrate on the essay. It took about five minutes for her to throw the quill down and set her essay aside. "So," she said conversationally, "how often do you try to talk the girls you see into giving you a show like that?"

He laughed and winked. "That would be telling. Pansy said to pass on that you can have her bed if you want it, apparently she won't need it tonight."

She groaned, curling up and burying her face in his shirt. "Overshare, I really can do without it."

He laughed, pulling her into his lap. "Sorry, I was just passing on the message."

She playfully swatted him before settling in and watching the show across the room. Who knew it could be so intriguing to watch the snogging and not joining in? The things you learn in Slytherin, was all she could think.

-ii—

The third task was boring. Sighing, Ginny leaned down and stole one of Greg's chocolate frogs before settling back in next to Blaise. Neville and Pansy were on her right, sort of keeping their hands to themselves. On Blaise's other side, Draco and Flora had a fierce game of chess going, much to Ginny's amusement. Though, thinking about what the lot of them were likely to do if they got too bored reminded her of their wisdom at bringing along things to distract them. She tipped her head back. "Hey, you need to distract me."

Blaise rolled his eyes and handed her a book. "As you wish, lovely."

She snickered, flipping it open and glancing over to see that both Theo and Hestia were immersed in their books as well. She glanced up at the maze before going back to the book, idly munching on her pilfered chocolate.

She jumped, nearly dropping her book on poor Greg's head when the screaming started. "What the hells is that?"

No one knew, though most stayed in their seats. As the news filtered up that Potter had arrived back with Diggory's body, she cringed. "I don't like this at all."

Blaise wrapped an arm around her. "I don't either, but it will be fine."

A scream of, "He's back! Voldemort is back," rose above the general noise.

Ginny turned to fully face Blaise, utterly terrified. She knew that no words were needed; after all it was he who had truly helped her after her first year. He was also the only one she had told about her nightmares. Her lower lip quivered and Ginny feared she was about to make a fool of herself by crying in public.

He held her tight, leaning down to whisper, "It will be just fine. Trust me."

She laid her head on his chest and gave in, crying freely. She felt him undoing her braid and was thankful for it since he was hiding the fact that she was sobbing outright. He didn't let loose of her even when they were told to go back to their houses. That was how she found herself settled in on the sofa in the Slytherin common room. Snape came by a few hours later and explained what had happened. All she really cared about was that Snape hadn't ordered her back to Gryffindor because had he, the fit she would have thrown would have been of epic proportions.

No one slept that night, though the conversations were more about how royally screwed they all were now rather than upset over Diggory. She didn't blame them. They were all facing a really difficult decision, to do what the majority of their parents would want and become Death Eaters or risk everything, to include their lives, by refusing. It may have been awful of her, but she was very grateful that Marguerite was neutral.

The next few days were a blur, no one really paying attention in classes or even eating much. The Slytherins put on a good show of being unaffected, but Ginny knew better. Exams were horrible and she didn't let Blaise out of her sight too terribly much. If McGonagall had noticed she was missing from the tower, she either hadn't said a word about it or was told to leave it alone.

She wasn't certain how her belongings appeared in the girls' dorm room she had been sleeping in, but she was grateful. Not even Ron bothered her. Marguerite had owled saying that Ginny was to come to Valhalla straight from the station, something about keeping Ginny away from things she ought not hear or see. At that news, she had burst into tears again, though this time they were tears of relief. No one, not even Lord Voldemort, would get to her at Valhalla.

She was usually found in the common room curled up by the fire by the early risers. No one questioned her, as they too were shaken. It was something she hadn't realised she relied on so much, the Slytherin habit of not asking questions and waiting to see what information would be given. Some mornings, Hestia or Flora would curl up with her, the silence a comforting one knowing that someone else was in the same situation. Other mornings, one of the boys would show up first, calling for an elf and having tea and scones brought.

Mealtimes became more difficult the closer it came to the end of term. Accusing looks and whispers set the Slytherins already worn through nerves at nearly their breaking points. It was almost a relief when Snape informed them that meals would be delivered for all those who didn't want to bother with the Great Hall. A good half of the house took him up on it.

Finally, the end of term came and they boarded the train. Ginny looked back at Hogwarts wondering if it could possibly remain the safe haven it currently was throughout a war that everyone knew was coming.

That night she tried to sleep in her rooms, the same rooms she and Marguerite had redecorated just last summer. After tossing and turning for hours, she gave up. Padding barefoot down the hallway, she slipped into Blaise's rooms and curled up in the chair by the fire in his sitting room. It was only then that she was finally able to sleep.

She woke the next morning to find that she had been moved to the bed at some point, a note propped up on the bedside table from Blaise saying that he would be in the library whenever she woke up. With a sigh, she shooed the dogs off the bed and went to shower and dress for the day. When she found Blaise, he looked her over and frowned.

"You could have woken me up," he said pensively.

She shrugged, pulling over one of the large floor pillows and curling up on it. Hera curled up with her. "I didn't want us both to go without sleep. Sorry I invaded your rooms."

"There is _nothing_ for you to be sorry about. Come up here and sit with me. Mum is talking about getting us out of here for a few weeks, though apparently her attempts to get us out of the country for the duration of the war were met with quite a bit of protesting."

She climbed up next to him and ran a hand through her hair. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Apparently, your parents want you close enough so that they can have you visit regularly. They are staying at some home in London though."

Hating it, Ginny felt herself tearing up again. She really, really loathed crying and yet it seemed to be all she had done lately. "I think they don't understand."

"No, they don't. We'll be okay, you know we will."

She swiped at the tears. "It isn't us I'm worried about."

Blaise sighed, hugging her tightly. "We'll do what we can to help them, okay?"

She could only nod as he tried to soothe her. Whatever happened, it was going to be wretched, of that much she was certain.


	3. No one will ever see this side reflected

**A/N: **If I didn't say so before, none of it is mine and suing me would be useless.

**Chapter 3**

**No one will ever see this side reflected (Never too late- TDG)**

It was two weeks or so before his mum sat them down to talk. She had been quite firm on getting away. She had spoken gently, though neither of them mistook it for anything more than what it was. She was livid, to put it mildly. She'd gone so far as to say that she wanted to hex Ginny's parents for not allowing her to take 'her babies' to safety. Blaise hadn't reacted to the term, knowing that his mum was pulling every last string she could and calling in favours she had been hoarding for years. It was like watching a war general line up her troops with the certainty that she would win.

He could tell that it helped Ginny, though her nightmares were more frequent, even with her curling up in his bed, the dogs insisting on lying between them. Honestly, he thought Zeus and Hera were as concerned for Ginny as he and his mum were. It would be amusing if it wasn't a pain in the arse to climb over them to wake her from her nightmares.

He sighed, closing his trunk. "You packed?"

Ginny looked up from where she was curled on the bed, still clad in pyjamas. "Yeah, I let the elves do it. Any idea on what Marguerite meant when she said we would have company on our holiday?"

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Not a clue. I mean, I am betting on a Slytherin or two, but as for who exactly… your guess is as good as mine."

She flopped back on the pillows and groaned. "I'm selfish; I want you all to myself."

Blaise laughed, playfully tossing a pillow at her. "Hey, at least this way we know that whoever it is will be respectful."

"True," she replied ruefully, catching the pillow and tossing it back at him.

He caught it and crawled up next to her, tucking it behind his head. "I also have a feeling that should you decide to stay with us in the dungeons, no one will complain."

"Good, even if they do, I will tell them where they can stick their idea of me staying anywhere else."

He was still chuckling when a knock sounded at the door. Pouting, he slid off the bed and went to see who it was. He was more surprised than he should have been to find Theo and Greg standing there. "Well well…"

"Your mother is amazing," Greg said by way of greeting, his low, lyrical brogue filtering into the room.

"Greg?" Ginny called out questioningly.

"Theo too," Blaise said brightly. "Shall I let them in or leave them in the hallway?"

"Let them in, silly," was her tart reply.

Laughing, Blaise let the door fall open as he stepped aside to let them in. Theo shot him a questioning look, but he just glared in reply. There was no way they would be sharing secrets until they knew what the hells was going on.

"Marguerite showed up yesterday," Theo said as he crossed the sitting room. "I have no clue what she said to my father, but whatever it was had him signing documents for Gringotts and telling me to pack anything and everything I wanted to take along. I have never, _ever_ seen him so shaken."

"Same here," Greg said, settling in the chair. "I did get a look at some of the documents and if they were what they looked like, then Marguerite is a miracle worker."

"No," Ginny said, standing in the doorway. "She is bloody scary, end of story."

"She said something about a holiday," Theo said leadingly.

"Mykonos." Blaise shrugged, leaning his hip on the back of the sofa. "We were told not to get into trouble with the Ministry this time, so you two will have to be on your best behaviour."

"Us? I think it is you two we're going to have to worry about," Greg teased, though his concern for the situation they all found themselves in was clear as well.

Blaise shot him a droll look. At this point if he could get Ginny to create mayhem, he'd take whatever consequences there were for it. She was far too maudlin for his liking.

-ii—

Her mood improved once they reached Mykonos and got better by the day. Ginny was actually pouting heavily at the thought that they would have to pack up and leave soon.

"Hey, none of that, it is your birthday and the birthday girl isn't allowed to be upset."

She looked up from her lazy sprawl on a towel under the large beach umbrella and poked her tongue out at Blaise. "The birthday girl gets to be in whatever mood she wants."

"Is there anything that doesn't get decided by the birthday girl?" Greg called out, splashing Theo in the face.

Theo sputtered and tackled the larger boy, laughing all the while.

Shaking her head at their antics, she waited until they'd finished being silly before answering Greg. "Of course not, if the past few weeks have taught you anything, it should be that Marguerite likes catering to my whims."

Blaise sat down with her, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically. "Oh yes, there are days I think she likes you more."

Marguerite's low laughter preceded her as she stepped off the path and onto the beach. "I most certainly do not, Blaise, don't be silly. I wanted to warn you four that we have another guest. He'll be out soon, behave."

Ginny was puzzled, leaning against Blaise. "Who is it?"

He laughed, getting to his feet and pulling her up. He was still laughing as he tossed her over his shoulder and ran down to the water, dumping her in once they were out a bit. She laughed and sputtered when she surfaced, twisting her legs around his and making him fall. She raced away, hiding behind Greg before Blaise could retaliate. Theo just shook his head and retreated under the umbrella, though he did call out, "I think we need to find a Prefect to bribe since from what I've heard their bathroom has a pool sized bath. It may be a nice haven."

She laughed, climbing up on Greg's back, much to his amusement. He glanced back, snickering. "So am I to carry you about then, birthday girl?"

She tipped her chin up and tried her best Marguerite impression. "Of course, anything less would be unacceptable, Gregory."

Blaise snickered, floating on his back, but watching them. "Oh dear, Mum really is wearing off on you. Should we be scared, darling?"

She smirked, peeking over Greg's shoulder. "Yes, yes you should."

"Well, well, hello, Draco," Theo drawled.

Ginny turned, her eyes going wide. Theo hadn't been joking; Draco really was standing there looking more than a bit disconcerted. She set her chin on Greg's shoulder and studied the blond for a few moments. He was looking a bit worn, as if he hadn't been sleeping any better than she had been. It even looked like he hadn't bothered with a haircut or his usual slicked back hairstyle. In fact, it looked like he'd been running his hands through it nervously. She tried a smile, hating to see her haughty, sarcastic sort of friend this way. "I see you're dressed for the water, come on in, we promise not to be too mean."

He lifted one brow, looking the picture of disbelief. "Why do I not believe that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I solemnly swear not to harass you too much, now drag Theo out here with you."

Draco smirked, moving towards Theo, who tossed his book aside and ran for the water. Apparently he wasn't about to risk whatever Draco would do to him. Ginny didn't really blame Theo; they were slightly evil most of the time.

-ii—

Blaise laughed at the meal laid out. Everything was a favourite of Ginny's from the dolma to the Swiss chocolate. The stack of gifts on the side table was large enough that he didn't have to ask to know that everyone had gone a bit overboard. How could they not though, not with the way her face lit up at the smallest things? "So, does it meet with your approval, Princess?"

Ginny laughed, sliding the large cake over in front of her. She smirked. "Well, I have my dinner."

Blaise sat down next to her, shifting the cake aside and replacing it with the dolma. "How about we not get you sugar high right off?"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't protest. It was good to hear them laughing and joking throughout dinner and Ginny had even perked up over the past few weeks enough to tease Draco. The blond still seemed a bit uncomfortable, but Blaise knew they would fix that quick enough.

Once the dinner was cleared, his mum asked them to wait, coming back a few minutes later with five kittens trailing her. They were unlike any cats he had ever seen though; jet black in this light with larger than usual paws, odd eyes, and a regal air. With a wave of her hand, each of them found themselves with a lapful of cat. "What is this?"

She smiled, looking pleased with herself. "Well, you lot Floo rather than owl, so no need for any of you to take your owls to Hogwarts. If you need to, use a school owl. These little beauties will bond with their owners and provide a small measure of protection to each of you."

Ginny laughed, already cradling hers. "So, do I have a girl or boy?"

Blaise eyed the cat in his lap. There was something… really odd about it, though he trusted his mum completely. The cat stared at him with eyes nearly identical to his own. His brows rose, bond with their owners indeed. He couldn't help but wonder what other tricks the cats had.

"Ginny has the lone female. So, what will you name them?"

Ginny snickered. "Seph, short for Persephone."

Blaise groaned mockingly. "I suppose that means I have Hades."

Theo rolled his eyes. "A bit of help here? I didn't even name my owl."

"Well," Ginny said musingly. "What about Arawn? I mean, your estate is Annwn, it seems fitting."

Theo grinned. "Perfect!"

"What about mine?" Greg asked with a chuckle.

Ginny studied him for a moment before grinning. "Well, we have a theme going, so why not Donn?"

Greg smiled. "I have to say that you know your mythology."

She preened a bit, turning to Draco. "So, do I get to help you as well?"

He shrugged. "You've hit most major mythologies…"

She shook her head as if disappointed in him. "Well, I'd suggest Norse, but I have a feeling calling for Hel would get you in trouble. So, Osiris or Anubis. There is also Pluto, Varuna, or Lucifer."

Draco rolled his eyes, replying dryly, "I stand corrected. Anubis it is then."

His mum laughed. "Look at their eyes, which should by now mirror your own. It won't be difficult to tell them apart either, darlings, as they are highly unlikely to let you out of their sight."

Blaise sat back. "Uh huh, what else is there, Mum?"

"Nothing to worry over. Now why don't we see about opening that stack of gifts before cutting the cake?"

-ii—

Ginny sighed, curling up with Seph and Hera on the bed. She really didn't want to move, didn't want to think about going to Hogwarts in just a couple of hours. Marguerite had told them last night that the Ministry was meddling and that whilst they were safe from Dolores Umbridge, that they needed to play along with the woman if only to make life easier for themselves the coming year.

She laughed when Anubis raced into the room and jumped onto the bed. "You might as well come on in, Draco, I know you're there."

He stepped in, already dressed to go. "I was sent after you. Marguerite says you need to get up and get downstairs to eat."

Rolling her eyes, she crinkled her nose. "I would rather stay here or better yet, go back to Mykonos."

Draco leant on the bookshelf, looking no happier than she felt. "Wouldn't we all. Just do it, I heard her telling the elves to pack a basket of treats for us."

"What is this?" Blaise said wickedly. "A party in my bedroom and I wasn't invited? I think my feelings are hurt."

Ginny giggled when she was jumped on by Zeus and Hades. "It looks like I can't go anywhere. Too bad, I'll have to be home-schooled."

Draco and Blaise shared a look and Ginny winced, backing up against the headboard. "Oh no, you two don't. Don't you dare!" She glared as the animals scattered, "Traitors," she yelled at the animals, trying to back away from the boys. They caught her though, carrying her down and setting her in her chair. "I'll get you back for that!"

Theo and Greg managed to at least attempt to hide their amusement. Marguerite didn't bother, chuckling loudly. "Now, darling girl, you know you have to go. So far as Fudge and Umbridge are concerned, you have seen the error of your family's allegiances and therefore you shouldn't be at risk from whatever that madwoman has planned. It will be fine. You all will come back here at Yule and have a nice break."

Her tone warned them all that she wasn't about to be budged on the issue.

Ginny trudged back upstairs and got ready. She really, really didn't want to do this, but Marguerite said it would be okay and Ginny trusted Marguerite almost as much as she trusted Blaise.


	4. Stop haunting my dreams

**Chapter 4**

**Stop haunting my dreams (Can't Forget You- My Darkest Days)**

**a/n: **_The Little Prince_ is quoted in this chapter. Sadly, it doesn't belong to me either.

Ginny wasn't certain that Umbridge was all right with her, given the glares the woman seemed to send her way, but she hadn't complained when Ginny had shown up for class with Seph at her heels. In fact, none of the professors complained. Apparently, the school by-laws said nothing about your familiar attending classes. The boys had muttered complaints, but she knew that they were just trying to put on a show even though no one dared say a word about them having cute and cuddly pets.

She had given up on staying in the bed she had claimed; instead she and Seph curled up with Blaise and Hades. In the three weeks since they arrived at Hogwarts, she was still having frequent nightmares though Blaise was really good at pulling her out of them almost the moment they started. Not having a good night of sleep made her irritable, but luckily no one dared annoy her. Due to Umbridge's presence, Ron seemed to ignore her existence, something she was actually thankful for. She really did love Ron, though she understood that he showed he cared by being overprotective and a bit of a prat; Percy had been the same way.

She sat with Hestia in Transfiguration, noting that McGonagall looked a bit haggard. She tried to pay attention to the lesson. It just seemed stupid to learn some of the most, in her opinion, least helpful spells possible with war on the horizon. What were they to do, transfigure guinea fowl into guinea pigs to chase Death Eaters? If she were going to try something like that, it would be the hex Fred and George used on the canary creams; at least with it you temporarily neutralized the enemy. Charms was a bit more amusing, but Ginny rather wished she could go nap instead of going to lunch. She walked with Hestia and the other Slytherins in her year down to the Great Hall and sat in her usual seat.

"What's wrong, lovely?" Blaise whispered.

She smiled tiredly. "Just the usual, nothing to worry yourself over."

He looked pensive, but didn't question her further. What he did do was slip his arm around her waist and hug her tightly before letting loose of her. "So, Umbridge is a terror."

She snickered and laid her head on his arm as she tried to eat a bit. "Yes, she is. She was in our class doing her…inspecting."

"She did that last week for us. McGonagall looked like she wanted to hex her the entire class period," Pansy offered, smiling ruefully. "It was the first time I actually felt a bit of respect for her."

Ginny popped a bit of roll in her mouth, shaking her head. She saw, because she was expecting it, that McGonagall was tougher on the Slytherins than she was anyone else. It was no wonder that the Slytherins had little to no respect for her as a result. It evened out because Snape did the same for the Gryffindors. For her part, Ginny shrugged and ignored it all. She had enough to worry over; professors with bias were low on her list. Blaise ran a hand over her hair and grabbed her bag when they were done eating. "Let me walk you to class?"

She knew better than arguing. He was worried about her and Ginny wasn't about to complain that he wanted to be even more overprotective than usual. It was more of a comfort than she could explain. Blaise had a free period so she wouldn't be making him late to class. But, this was one class she really wished she could skip. "Can I just skive off? A nap would do me a world of good."

"Remember, we're to be going along, not irritating her," he pointed out, though his tone told a completely different story. Ginny could tell that he wanted to take her down and make sure she napped all afternoon rather than deliver her to Umbridge's class.

They stopped just down the hallway from the classroom, Hades and Seph pacing around them, watching the other students. Ginny leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone," she said teasingly.

Blaise grinned cheekily. "I make no promises."

She was actually smiling. Well, at least until she reached the classroom. The one thing that most students agreed on was that the Defence classroom just felt creepy this year. Ginny wasn't certain if it was Umbridge herself or merely the awful truth she was here to keep them from discussing. It was a subdued class period as they silently read the useless text. If anything, Ginny felt worse by the end of the period, listlessly packing her book away. She looked down and smiled, seeing a second cat on its way over. Her brows rose and she cast a worried glance at the door. What were Draco and Anubis doing here when Blaise was to have been waiting for her? Petting both of the cats, Ginny stepped out into the corridor. "Don't take this the wrong way, Draco, but where is Blaise? Is everything okay?"

Draco shrugged. "Snape wanted to talk to him and I offered to meet you."

She shook her head and started walking. There was more to the story, but she knew it would have to be drug out of Draco bit by bit. They walked in silence until she was surprised by Draco lifting the strap of her bag off her shoulder and taking it, settling it next to his. She gave him a look and he ignored it. They were halfway to Slytherin and nearly to the Great Hall when she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened?" She'd thought it through and nothing good could have caused Snape to need to talk to Blaise privately. Truth be told, she was trying not to panic. Given that Seph was glancing at her every few steps, Ginny figured she wasn't hiding it well.

"Vince tried to start a row with Theo." Draco shrugged. "Blaise stepped in and ended it."

She ran a hand over her face and sighed heavily. Vince had been very firm about doing exactly what his father wanted him to do, alienating himself by his own choice. But, this was the first time he'd actually had the stones to try something with one of them. "How did he end it?"

Draco pulled her gently into one of the empty classrooms and closed the door. When he turned to face her, he actually looked a bit impressed. "Let's just say that I've never heard that particular incantation before… Vince will leave off of all of us after it though."

She sank into the nearest chair, burying her face in her hands. If he'd used the hex that she was thinking he had, well Snape was going to be livid. Seph jumped into her lap, butting at her arms.

"He'll not be in too much trouble," Draco said softly.

She was shocked to feel his hand on her shoulder. It was the closest she'd ever seen him come to comforting someone. She wrapped her arms around Seph and mentally berated herself for being so weak. If her voice wavered, they both ignored it. "We should go, though I am going straight down. I don't think I could stomach food right now."

Draco's hand tightened slightly. "Yes, you will definitely be at the meal. You aren't eating or sleeping enough. I'm surprised that Blaise hasn't sat on you and forced you to eat yet."

She winced, burying her face in Seph's fur. Thankfully, there was a charm around Blaise's bed that kept her screams from bothering the other boys. There was no way she was going to disturb the rest of them; she had enough guilt from keeping Blaise from sleeping properly.

"Come on, we're going to get you some food. I'm sure Blaise will be waiting on us when we get to the Great Hall."

She stayed where she was, tired physically and mentally.

Draco lifted her to her feet. "Don't make me carry you."

She almost smiled. He was trying to sound all stern and not managing it. He laid hand at the base of her spine, nudging her out the door and down to the Great Hall. When they arrived and she didn't see Blaise, Ginny tried to step away, only to have Draco's arm slide around her waist, leading her to the table. She glared half-heartedly at him, but sat next to Greg.

"Where is Theo?" she asked, letting loose of Seph, who joined Donn and Anubis under the table.

Greg winced. "He's waiting on Blaise outside Snape's office. I had to haul Vince's sorry arse to Pomfrey, though I dumped him on a bed and left."

"You know," she said in her most cajoling tone, "I think I would feel better if I went to lie down."

Draco shook his head, lifting a brow as if challenging her. "Umm, how about no. Eat or Blaise will have my head and Greg's on a pike."

Ginny found herself with a full plate of food courtesy of Greg and with Draco watching her knowingly. So, she ate what she could and sat back, finding herself with a lapful of cats. Apparently, Anubis and Seph thought she needed attention, or that they did. Moments later, Donn plopped down on her feet, peeking up at her as if assessing something. "I don't know which is most amusing," she muttered, thinking that their cats were just as prone to coddling her as the boys were.

"We should go. I'll just go to the kitchens if Theo and Blaise miss dinner completely," Greg assured her.

She shrugged and found her arms full of the cats, which had refused to walk. Hestia and Flora went down with them, no one talking too terribly much. It seemed everyone's moods were as bleak as her own.

-ii—

Ginny had decided not to try-out for the Quidditch team even though she loved Quidditch and was a damn good player. She just didn't have the energy for it. The first Hogsmeade trip had come and gone with her staying in the castle. Snape had barred Blaise from going instead of taking points or giving him a detention, though he had kept him in the office for hours. But, today was the Slytherin and Gryffindor match and she was nervous. Of course, she would be sitting with Blaise and Theo since Draco and Greg were on the team. She wasn't nervous about Slytherin winning, she was nervous about what Vince might try and do to his own team out of retaliation for Blaise hexing and humiliating him.

Pulling on her hat, gloves, and scarf, she laid her winter cloak over her arm and sat on the bed to wait for the boys. Soon they were seated in the Slytherin stands and the match was on. Thankfully, Vince was actually behaving himself. Perhaps he had indeed learnt his lesson. When she spotted the badges being handed out and what they said, she sighed. "Please tell me you didn't."

Blaise smiled sweetly. "I had no part in it, though I did promise to keep you from retaliating."

She glared, but since she had Donn, Seph, Anubis, and Hades curled up in her lap, she was effectively pinned down. There were days she wondered if the cats read their owners minds. This was one of those days. "He has left me alone."

Theo shrugged, pinning the badge on his cloak. "And you love him dearly, we know this. But, it really was too good to pass up."

She just sat back and braced for the inevitable. It happened by way of a song. A song that irritated her to no end for sure, but there was nothing she could really do about it but yell at Draco later. Oh, she knew he had a hand in it. He looked far too smug. When the row started, she turned and buried her face in Blaise's robes, covering her ears with her hands.

Blaise peeled her hands off her ears a few minutes later. "It's over, though Potter and the twins are off the team."

She groaned, shooing the cats off her lap and standing. "Who came up with the song?"

Pansy leaned down from her spot one row up. "It was a joint effort; don't go yelling at anyone in particular for it."

Tugging on Blaise and Theo's arms, she made her way down to the changing room doors. Draco was one of the first out and he looked pleased with himself. That was at least until he saw her. Anubis raced over and sat at his feet.

"Did you really have to do that?" she asked angrily. "Fred and George don't harass you lot, well not any more than necessary."

Draco shrugged, unable to look at her. "Yell at me once we get inside, alright?"

She turned and trudged towards the castle. Part of her was angry that they had stirred up trouble and given Umbridge a reason to punish her brothers and Harry, but on the other hand it had been somewhat amusing and given most of the school a laugh. They were nearly at the main doors when Angelina Johnson called out to her.

Ginny was puzzled, so she stopped and waited for the other girl to catch up. "Yes?"

"Look, Fred and George said you are a fair player. Would you be willing to try out for the Seeker position?"

Ginny shrugged. "I prefer Chasing, but I suppose I could. Are you sure the rest of the house won't complain about it?"

Angelina glared at the gathered Slytherins before sighing heavily. "The boys assured me that you won't be sharing team secrets with this lot. The twins have a lot of faith in you, just so you know. I'll owl you with the times for the try outs."

Ginny just nodded and waited until the other girl had walked away to turn to her friends only to see Draco and Greg looking really, really pleased. She groaned. "I take it none of you are going to complain if I would actually make the team, then?"

Blaise kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her. "Of course not, lovely. In fact, we should Floo Mum and tell her about it."

The excitement of being able to, possibly, play Quidditch was enough to have Ginny smiling brightly and she decided not to yell at Draco for the silly song.

-ii—

Blaise was moving before he was fully awake, Hades and Seph scattering to get out of his way. It killed him to hear Ginny's screams. Nothing stopped them though; all he could do was wake her and try to calm her down.

"Shh," he murmured, pulling her into his arms and leaning against the headboard. "Wake up for me, Ginny, come on, open your eyes and see where you are."

The candle next to the bed flared to life and he shot Draco a thankful look over her head. He knew that Draco's insomnia was getting worse and that he had been watching and waiting to light the candle. Ginny was so scattered when she woke from her nightmares that she hadn't, as of yet, noticed. Blaise had hoped that almost a month of Quidditch practices would have tired her out enough to sleep deeply enough that the nightmares wouldn't come, but it had been foolish of him to think anything would help. Sleeping Draughts didn't even help, nor did any of the other concoctions his mum had searched out. It was as if her terror simply negated any of the potions effects.

Ginny sobbed, curling up in his lap. She did manage to open her eyes, still glassy and horror-filled. He knew what was needed, gently pushing up the sleeves of her pyjama top and turning her arms so she could see that both forearms were bare. "See," he whispered, "It wasn't real."

"It felt real," she whispered hoarsely.

His heart broke a little more. "Oh, darling, I wish I could do more to help you."

She sniffled, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. "You do though. Without you, I'd have gone mad years ago."

The fire brightened and Blaise was surprised to see that Draco was alerting her to the fact that he was awake. Interesting, very interesting. Even more surprising was when Ginny listlessly waved the blond over. Once Draco had sat at the end of the bed, she turned her head enough to look at him. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," Draco admitted with a shrug. "I was already awake." Anubis jumped on the bed and curled up with Hades and Seph near Draco. All three cats were watching their humans with those knowing eyes. Draco petted each of them, blushing lightly. "Insomnia is a pain in the arse."

"You should have said something," she whispered accusingly. "The gods know I have a good stock of sleep aides."

Draco sighed, looking anywhere but at them. "Why bother you with my issues when you're dealing with enough as it is."

Blaise winced as Ginny tensed in his arms. He was very grateful for the charm around the bed that would allow the other three to sleep peacefully. Her low, injured tone was enough to send all three cats into her lap. "We're _friends_, Draco. I thought we made it clear over the summer that friends help one another. Was I wrong in thinking that?"

Draco winced. "No, no you weren't. Fine, you know I have sleeping issues now, so it is a mote point."

She leaned over to grab the book from the bedside table. "It just means one more person to take a turn reading until we all fall asleep. Who wants to go first?"

Blaise smiled lightly, taking the book from her. He always went first because most nights he didn't make it twenty pages before she was back asleep. "I will." Lifting a brow, he tipped his head towards the other side of the bed. "Well? Get up here so you can have pillows, Draco."

Blaise could tell that Draco was shocked, but complied anyway. Once they were all settled in, he flipped open the book, a favourite of his and Ginny's from childhood that his mum used to read them at bedtime. "Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book," he began softly, tugging the duvet up higher with his free hand.

"Called _True Stories from Nature,_ about a primeval forest," Ginny prompted him sleepily.

Chuckling, Blaise kissed the top of her head. "Close your eyes, lovely, or I'll not read another word."

Once she had, he read on, not even really needing to look at the book to do so, they had both memorized it long ago. By the time he made it through chapter one, Ginny was sound asleep. He stopped reading only to be poked in the side.

"If you're going to stop, hand over the book," Draco said teasingly, sounding wide awake.

Laughing, Blaise handed it over. "Good, you get to read to me then."

Draco sat up, shaking his head. "Get settled and I will. I am seeing now why you two read at night."

"Oh?" he said around a yawn, sliding down and shifting so that Ginny lay between them, holding her securely against his chest. "Why is that?"

"There is something…" Draco trailed off, running a hand through his hair and sighing, "I don't know, almost soothing about it. I've not had anyone read to me since I was about five."

Blaise yawned again. "I'll not be telling that you said anything, if that is your worry. We're all messed up, Draco, it takes, or so my mum says, a real man to admit that and work towards fixing it as much as possible."

The blond shot him a smirk. "I can agree to that. Now, close your eyes or I'll not be reading a word."

Chuckling, Blaise did as instructed, drifting off to sleep as the drawing of the sheep in the box was praised. His last coherent thought was that he hoped Draco managed a bit of sleep. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by Theo, who looked equally amused and perplexed. "You lot need to get up or be late. Dare I ask?"

Blaise blinked and glanced over to see that Draco had indeed fallen asleep at some point. He and Ginny both looked peaceful. "Go on, I'll wake them after I get ready, they both need the sleep."

He carefully slid from the bed and tucked the duvet back up around Ginny's shoulders. He retrieved his clothing for the day and made his way down to the lavatory. Things were changing and he couldn't find it in him to mind. But, he needed to wake a bit more before thinking on them too much. He had a smile on his face when he stepped into the shower though, pleased by the events of the last few hours; he wasn't coherent enough to put his finger on just why that was.

-ii—

Ginny sat upright, her heart pounding. She blinked, rubbing her eyes and stared incredulously at Professor Snape. "Sir?"

He pursed his lips. "I need you to come with me, Miss Weasley. Your brothers and Potter are being retrieved as well."

"What is going on?" Draco asked groggily from her right. He had given up on the façade of staying in his bed after the night a week and a half ago when he'd joined them to read _The Little Prince_.

"What is wrong?" Blaise clarified, pushing up and yawning. "What time is it?"

"Late," Snape said testily. "Miss Weasley needs to come with me to the Headmaster's office. Yes, before either of you protest, once I ascertain what exactly is going on, I will inform you."

"Is everyone okay?" She bit the corner of her mouth, leaning on Blaise.

"I do not know, Miss Weasley, please do come along."

Blaise hugged her and kissed her cheek, getting up and digging out one of his jumpers. "Here, wear this, the corridors are really cold."

"Can Blaise go with me?" Ginny hated the pleading tone, but something told her that whatever Dumbledore had called them up for was very bad and she didn't want to go without him.

"No, my instructions were to bring you and you alone. You can Floo from the common room." Snape did actually look apologetic.

She hugged Blaise and pulled on his jumper, smiling half-heartedly. "You two try and sleep, hopefully I will be back soon."

She should have known better. Soon she found herself portkeying with her brothers and Harry to an unfamiliar location. Once they landed, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked around warily. It was a bleak and dismal place. Trying to hold it together, she sat in the nearest chair and awaited news of her dad's injuries.

-ii—

"WHAT?" Blaise roared.

Draco just rolled his eyes. He didn't like this anymore than Blaise did, but he wasn't about to admit it aloud. "Do stop."

Theo groaned and got up from his bed, sitting at the end of Blaise's with Arawn at his heels. "None of us like it much, Blaise. But, you heard Snape, there was no other option. She loves her family and will want to be with them."

Greg crawled to the end of his bed, catching Donn as he jumped up into his owner's arms. "I just hope the healers can fix whatever is wrong."

Blaise punched a pillow, glaring angrily at it as if that would help anything. "They know nothing about her. I want her back here in time to go back to Valhalla with us."

Draco only hoped that would be the way of things. His insomnia had all but disappeared over the last couple of weeks and he didn't want to go back to sitting alone, wide awake all night long. He was deliberately not thinking about what Ginny would be going through whilst away from them, he wasn't sure he wouldn't start hexing things if he did.


	5. Like it or not

**Chapter 5**

**Like it or not (Faint – Linkin Park)**

Ginny stormed out of the room. Harry had forgotten about the year akin to eternity in Tartarus had he, it just bloody well figured. Of course no one would want to remember her up close and personal time with Tom Riddle, it was easier for them to forget rather than deal with it after all. Too bad she bloody well couldn't. She found her mum in the kitchen. "I want to go. I can visit when Dad gets released."

Her mum's face fell and she frowned heavily. She didn't say anything for at least ten minutes and Ginny was just about to the point of grabbing her trunk and Flooing anyway, when her mum waved her wand at the door, locking it and then motioned for Ginny to sit.

"So, can I go?"

Her mum sat, sighing. "It would be safer if you did go, but I had hoped you would spend Christmas with us."

Ginny tried for a bright smile. All she wanted was to get to Valhalla and curl up with Blaise so that she could sleep a bit, not having had more than ten minutes of sleep since leaving Hogwarts. There was no way she was going to risk having a nightmare here where she would have to explain. "I still can, but Yule is tomorrow and you know I _always_ spend Yule at Valhalla. Blaise is likely quite stroppy by now, not knowing what is going on."

Her mum reached across the table and squeezed Ginny's hand. "I am trusting that Marguerite has fully checked out the young men that Ron has told me have become friendly with you and Blaise as of late…"

"They don't want to be Death Eaters, Mum," Ginny said. Her voice was controlled and flat as she tried not to lose her temper. She knew that her mum was just worried about her, but Ginny knew it was totally unnecessary. "Draco is not Lucius any more than Theo is Henry or Greg is Richard. Marguerite is doing everything in her power to make sure that they never – we never— have to make that choice."

"I have worried, for years now about my agreement with Marguerite, but I have to say that it has given you many opportunities that we could never have given you."

Biting back any snarky remarks she would have usually tossed out, Ginny struggled to smile. She was tired and upset just now and her mum wasn't to blame so there was no sense taking it out on her. "I know, Mum, and I am quite grateful that you did allow it. It isn't that I don't love you all, and I never want you to think that, but Blaise is my very best friend. I miss him a lot, Mum. I hate knowing that he is worried about me and has been since I left in the middle of the night with no warning."

Her mum's eyes went wide, though she just shook her head. "Go, get your trunk and I will arrange it and alert Marguerite that you are going to be there soon."

Ginny jumped up and rounded the table, hugging her mum tightly. "Thank you, Mum! I love you."

She raced up to her room, tossing the few things that had made their way out of the trunk back inside it and scooped up Seph. Dragging her trunk behind, she made her way back down. Sirius met her halfway and picked up the other end of the trunk.

"Leaving us already?" he asked teasingly.

She paused, turning to grin at him. "Yes, I have a very testy best mate who will pitch a wobbly if I don't spend Yule with him as I always do. I may be back for Christmas though."

Her mum was waiting for them just outside the kitchen. "Marguerite sent a portkey for you."

All but bouncing now, Ginny pushed aside her weariness. "Excellent!" She turned to Sirius. "Thank you for helping with the trunk."

He grinned cheekily. "It wasn't any trouble at all. Go on now; I'd hate to have your mate attempting to track you down."

Laughing, Ginny took her shrunken trunk from her mum and tucked it in her pocket before holding her hand out for the portkey. She whirled and spun, too used to the feeling for it to unsettle her and was arriving at Valhalla moments later. Before she even had her footing, Blaise hauled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

She let loose of Seph and hugged him back, holding on tightly. "Sleep deprived, but otherwise okay."

He kissed the top of her head and carried her towards the stairs, calling over his shoulders, "You lot will have to find something to occupy yourselves with, we'll be back in a bit."

She swore she heard Greg mutter, "Best friends my arse," but she was too tired to be really sure.

They were halfway to Blaise's rooms when he asked, "So, what happened for us to get you days before I figured they would let loose of you?"

Snuggled against his chest, she sighed. "Harry thought he was being possessed. When I pointed out that all they had to do was ask me for the symptoms, he informed me that he had forgotten all about it."

Blaise growled, as did Seph and Hades. Had she not been so upset, tired, and in general out of sorts, Ginny would have laughed. Instead, she just shrugged. "Nothing less than I expected actually. But, I did tell Mum that if they wanted me there for Christmas that I would come for the day."

His hold tightened and he pushed open the door with his booted foot. "I don't like that idea at all. You need to stay here."

She let him fuss over her, tucking her into bed after pulling off her boots. "I also usually spend Yule with you and Christmas with them," she reminded him, yawning.

He settled in on top of the duvet, propped against the pillows, chuckling when the cats made themselves at home in his lap. "Yes, but you look like you haven't slept since you left."

"I haven't, not really," she admitted, her eyes falling closed. "I will now though, promise."

She was asleep before he could reply.

-ii—

Draco gave up on being patient, tossing his book aside and making his way up to Blaise's rooms. Neither of them had commented when he'd come searching for Blaise last night when his insomnia kicked in. He wasn't sure why it helped so much, unless it was merely not being alone. Draco didn't rightly care actually, though he was intent on keeping up with their new habit as long as Blaise and Ginny allowed it.

Pushing open the door, he peeked in, happy to see the door to the bedroom had been left open. Blaise was reading and Ginny was sound asleep next to him, curled up with her arm thrown over his legs. Sighing with relief, he stepped in at Blaise's 'come in' wave. Anubis wasn't as cautious as he was, racing over and jumping up onto the bed. Before Draco had made it through the sitting room, the cats were curled up together, all three sleeping from the looks of it. "How is she?" he murmured.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Well, Potter is an idiot; though don't tell her I said that, she may hex me. I will explain after she rests."

"You both should," he pointed out. Blaise had slept fitfully since Ginny had left Hogwarts and though it had only been a night and a half, Draco didn't want to see Blaise falling into insomnia. One of them suffering from it was more than enough.

Blaise smirked. "So long as you get your sorry arse over here and sit with us."

"Deal," he replied smoothly, kicking of his boots and crawling in on Ginny's other side. Yeah, he was going to have to actually think about what was going on. Not today though.

-ii—

Ginny spent the days between Yule and Christmas on her new broom, a gift from Marguerite. Draco had been playfully pouty over the Firebolt and she had just laughed, handing it over for him to try. But, today was Christmas and she was due at Grimmauld in twenty minutes.

With a sigh, she picked up the bag Marguerite had charmed to hold all the gifts Marguerite had insisted on picking up for her to give her family. This Christmas was a bit more strange than usual since she would have to portkey or Floo. It really was too bad that her mum hadn't agreed to let Blaise come with her, though it had been really funny to hear Sirius in the background saying that he didn't mind if she brought along Marguerite and all the boys. Unfortunately, with it being a 'secret location' and the fact that Sirius was still an 'escaped convict' mean that he had been overruled. What that meant was that Ginny wasn't exactly in a great mood.

Seph jumped from the bed and into her arms, meowing as if in agreement. Frowning, she made her way down to the dining room. There was no sense eating now, her mum would have been practically cooking all night. "I guess I'm off. I will be back later."

Blaise pulled her down into her chair. "At least eat something first."

"I would, but then my mum would be upset that I wasn't eating enough when I got there and you know that would just end badly. I should be home after dinner, at the latest." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, trying for a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine and I have permission to Floo back and forth whenever I want today. I also have a portkey, just in case."

She didn't miss that all four boys were not happy about it. Shaking her head, she went to the entrance hall to portkey. Sirius took the gifts and offered to put them under the tree to be opened later. Ginny thanked him and went into the kitchen. She and her mum spent hours finishing up all the food. After a big meal, they opened presents. Ginny had a good time, thanking her mum for the pretty purple jumper and was packing her gifts up to go when Ron appeared, looking tense.

"What do you need?"

"Can we talk?"

Ginny set her bag aside, nodding. She followed him to a sitting room, but stayed by the door. "Is there something wrong, Ron?"

He huffed, throwing his arms up as if he was utterly irritated. "You should be here, with us, not with those prats!"

Ginny caught Seph before the cat could make Ron pay for his words as she struggled to find patience and understanding. "Ron, I know you have never liked Blaise and I accept that you never will. But, he has been my friend since I was five. Why are you going to all this effort to complain now?"

"Their fathers are Death Eaters," he said calmly, looking at her oddly. "Have you no idea the danger you are putting yourself in by being around them?"

"Oh, Ron, you should know better. I am in far less danger with them than I am being anywhere near Harry."

He shook his head as if trying to deny it. "No, no. You are safer with us _in Gryffindor_, not down in the dungeons with that lot. I would have thought you would have grown out of this rebellion by now."

She backed towards the door, pulling her wand. He really did need a good hexing, but she didn't want to get into trouble. The only viable option was to leave. "Rebellion? Really, is that what you've decided it is? Why can't you just accept that I adore Blaise and Marguerite? It is NOT changing either!"

Ron reached for her only to find his hand with five deep gashes on it. Seph didn't like him much and it was clear that he would not be keeping Ginny from leaving if Seph had anything to say about it. She was snarling in a way that would send most running, a noise Ginny would have deemed a roar on a bigger animal. Ron though, just tried reaching for her again.

"Stop this!" she screamed, hoping to alert someone, good gods anyone, to this stupid situation.

Ron managed to shove Seph out of her arms and take hold of her wand arm. "Why can't you see reason, Ginny? I am trying to help you!"

Fred, George, and Sirius burst into the room. Fred hexed Ron and George bundled Ginny in his arms. Sirius just stared incredulously and all but roared, "What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

"Ron is trying to convince me to get over my," she paused, her tone acidic, "_rebellion_."

"What part of that meant laying a hand on her?" Sirius asked coldly.

Ron was cradling his hand, having finally stopped shuddering from whatever hex he had been hit with. "That barmy cat of hers hurt me and I am the bad guy here? Typical!"

"I want to go now," Ginny said in a tone that warned everyone that she was not kidding around, taking a still angry and protesting Seph from Fred. "I know you think you know what is best for me, Ronald. You don't. It is that simple. I love you and I always will, what I will not take is you berating me or attempting to convince me that you know my friends better than I do."

Sirius shook his head. "Molly allows Ginny to stay with them, Ron. Perhaps you should consider that. Well that, and the fact that if my cousin is anything like his mother, you should just run fast and far once he finds out you laid a hand on Ginny."

Ginny grinned fiercely. "Oh, he should be more worried about Blaise. There is a really good reason that Michael Corner hides whenever he is around."

George gave her a one armed hug, petting Seph. "Why don't we see about getting you back?"

Her mum arrived a moment later. "Someone had best explain what all this noise is about."

"Ron wanted to talk to me." Ginny sighed. "He said some things that upset me and I tried to leave. When he grabbed me, Seph scratched him. I cried out, trying to get help instead of hexing him and these three arrived. I am going now, Mum."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Everyone winced at the shrill, outraged tone. "Apologize to your sister, young man. We'll be having a bit of a chat as soon as I see Ginny off."

Ron looked abashed. "I was just trying to talk to her," he muttered. "She doesn't see how much danger they put her in. Surely, you know what I am talking about, Mum."

"I do _not_, now apologize."

"Sorry," he murmured, not sounding too terribly sorry.

George led her out, shaking his head. "Sorry about him."

"No need to be. By the way, that song wasn't meant to upset you and Fred. I can have Draco apologize, if you want."

He snickered, carefully taking Seph from her. "Don't worry about it, it is almost a given that he will try to irritate us. Hey!"

"What?"

He looked down at Seph, his eyes going wide. "I thought she was all black!"

Grinning, Ginny tugged him down the hallway to where she had left her bag. "Nope, if you look really close, you can see her markings. They are all like that. I don't know where, or even how, Marguerite found them. Look really close and you'll see that the markings look almost like clouds."

He lifted Seph, looking her over closely. "This is the first time she's let me even get close enough to look at, let alone touch."

"It means she likes you and knows you aren't a threat to me…or to any of us really. They tend to move in a pack when all five of us are together."

He sat down, settling Seph in his lap. "What did the others have to say about them?"

Confused, Ginny sat next to him. "Do you mean what did the boys think about having cats?" As his nod, she smiled brightly. "Oh, they moaned a bit, saying cats weren't manly pets. That was until Draco's Anubis took on Bulstrode's cat in the common room. I haven't seen that nasty beast since and it happened the first week back."

George chuckled, still petting Seph. "So, what are the others called?"

She sat back, a brow lifting. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, we do. We know you prefer spending time with them, but that doesn't mean we love you less," Fred said from the doorway.

"I love you both, I hope you don't think that has changed," she said softly, worrying her lip at the mere idea that she had given them that impression.

"We know," Fred assured her, kissing the top of her head and leaning over to cautiously pet Seph. "We also know that you and Zabini are connected at the hip. You know it never bothered us."

She grinned. "I think you fear what we'd do to you if you did complain."

George winced. "Let's not even think about that. I knew when he taught you that horrid bogey hex that you were more than capable of taking care of yourself, if he gave you the chance to do so."

"We see that he would do anything to protect you," Fred said finishing the thought. "Now, names?"

"Oh!" Laughing, Ginny took Seph back. "Anubis, Donn, Hades, and Arawn; the boys had me pick."

"Morbid," George quipped.

"We approve," Fred finished with a wicked grin.

"Well, Marguerite did say that they would protect us fiercely," she teased. "I should be getting back though, knowing Blaise he is pacing and muttering about coming to fetch me and how I've been gone too long."

"Can we go?" George asked, smiling brightly.

"I don't see why not. I mean, so long as you leave the pranks here…all of them."

Fred held up his hands. "We would not risk Mrs Zabini's wrath, promise."

"Go tell Mum and pack a bag if you want to stay over." Ginny just snickered as they raced out. It might prove very amusing to see what the six boys could get up to if they colluded.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Valhalla after much muttering and worrying from their mum. Ginny laughed when Fred and George found themselves being circled by the other four cats. She didn't miss that the boys were watching how Fred and George were going to handle it. She joined Blaise, Seph sat at her feet.

"Umm, we're not very tasty," Fred said as he crouched down and held out his hand slowly. George crouched next to him, mimicking Fred's movements. Ginny snickered as all except Anubis cautiously allowed the twins to pet them.

"Draco?" she whispered, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. "They helped me."

"You aren't going to retaliate for that song, are you?" Draco drawled, sounding more suspicious than anything.

"No, we have many a row over Quidditch," Fred said genially. "It was low, considering you are friends with Ginny… but… anything to win, eh?"

"It was over the line, but your brother always has irritated me to no end and it was him it was aimed at." Draco smirked. "They're friends, Anubis."

Anubis studied the twins before pouncing in George's lap, looking up at him with those pretty grey eyes as if still unsure of them.

"Come on," she said, snickering a bit. "We should show Gred and Forge around. Before you ask, I made them promise to keep all pranks in London."

"First, you should get some bruise salve, just in case," Fred said lightly.

She scowled at him. "It is fine; Seph scratched him well enough that he couldn't get a good grip."

"Someone had best explain."

Crap! Blaise was angry. She turned to him, smiling softly. "Ron was a bit fervent in his attempt to keep me where he could try and convince me to his way of thinking is all. It isn't bad, Blaise. I promise."

"Let me see," he requested.

She slid up the sleeve of his jumper, which she had yet to give back after he gave it to her days ago at Hogwarts. Her arm was lightly bruised, but nothing more than she would have gotten if she had bumped into something. Blaise, apparently, saw it differently and was snapping his fingers for an elf a moment later. "Bruise salve, now."

The elf bowed and disappeared, reappearing a few moments later. Ginny rolled her eyes, but allowed him to shoo her into the nearest parlour and onto the divan. Knowing it was futile; she held out her arm and sat patiently as he rubbed in the salve. "See, no big deal."

"I am surprised Seph allowed him to keep his hand," Draco drawled angrily, sitting on the back of the divan, his eyes on the mild bruise.

"No retaliation." She used what she liked to think of her 'Marguerite when dead serious' tone and was pleased when all of them nodded, looking mutinous. She knew that they wouldn't go against her express wishes. "He loves me; he just never has understood that his way of being overprotective is horrid."

Blaise shook his head, but held out a hand to pull her up, wrapping his arm around her the moment she was on her feet. "Why don't we do that tour now? So, gentlemen, how long are you here?"

"Until you boot us out or we have to return to London to travel back to Hogwarts," George quipped.

Everyone laughed, though Ginny didn't miss the fact that Draco looked very, very angry.

-ii—

Draco could admit that the addition of the twins had provided much amusement. What didn't amuse him was the knowledge that in three days they would have to return to Hogwarts and deal with Umbridge. They had all gathered in the library, scattered out amongst the many chairs. Ginny and Blaise were curled up on enormous floor pillows in front of the fire. He was about to join them, but he needed another book first.

Passing by the twins, he chuckled at their confused expressions. Leaning in he whispered, hoping he kept the jealousy out of his voice, "I would think you were used to it by now."

Greg snickered, glancing over from where he was working on a Transfiguration essay. His tone was teasing. "We don't get it either, you aren't alone in that."

Theo snorted, looking over the top of his book. It was clear he was unimpressed and indifferent to what was going on across the room. "It is not going to stop anytime soon, you have no real need to watch them all the time. That will only get you hexed."

Draco found the book he wanted, smirking at the twins before sitting down with his back against the sofa next to Ginny and Blaise. If anything, they had given the twins a lot to think about whilst they had been here. Hearing a low, grumbling purr, he glanced around, finally spotting Anubis standing watch at the top of the bookshelf just above the twins. He and Anubis were of like minds. No matter how much Ginny trusted Fred and George, he didn't. Not as of yet anyway and only time would tell if he could ever do so.


End file.
